Unexpected Reversal
by Karakurii-nyan
Summary: 2718 YAOI! Not 1827 but 2718! Hibari gets drunk so Tsuna might as well take this opportunity to do something...


**Hello everyone! This is my first time writing yaoi so if there's anything unsatisfactory, do voice it so I can add or remove stuff XD ! I was really excited about writing this and I hope to write more so please drop a review or PM me about your opinions! Thanks!**

**Enjoy the 2718 fanfic~**

* * *

><p>" I'm so dead tired... " sighed Tsuna. He had just finished a meeting and some arduous training with Reborn. All he wanted to do now was to just flop onto his bed and sleep. " I wonder if the others are back from their missions... "<p>

As he entered the Vongola headquarters, it was silent. However, silence was an abnormal thing if all his guardians were gathered. You might hear a certain person going, " EXTREEEME! " followed by, " Shut up, turf-head! Yakyu-baka! Stop laughing or I'll blow your head off! " or maybe some explosions. Tsuna smiled to himself as he remembered his past experiences. "Ten years sure go by fast... "

" I guess they're not back yet... Or not. " Tsuna was walking down the dark corridor when he saw some light escaping from the room. He walked towards it and pushed open the door. What greeted him was a half destroyed room. Bottles of beer and wine were strewn on the floor, the walls had cracks and were blackened, most probably made by dynamites from a certain someone. Everyone was drunk... Well, almost everyone. Chrome was the only sober one. She was sitting beside Mukuro, trying to pry the wine bottle out of his hand.

" B- Boss!... I- I'm sorry! R...Ryohei wanted a drinking competition with Hibari and halfway through, he forced the others to drink with them... " Chrome explained, fidgeting with her skirt.

" Juudaime... Juudaime is coming... Hic- Home... Tonight!... Must... Hic... Welcome juudaime... Back... " Gokudera, who was sitting on a chair mumbled before suddenly getting pulled down to the ground by Yamamoto.

" Maa maa... It's still early... Tsuna... Won't be back... Till... 7 p.m... " Yamamoto said, moving closer to Gokudera.

" Shut... Up... " Gokudera did not resist and instead pulled Yamamoto's arm onto him.

Tsuna face-palmed himself. " How could they get drunk before dinner?... "  
>" B... Boss... When the servants came to call us for dinner, H... Hibari threw a bottle at them... " Chrome added.<p>

" What? " This could not be happening. Tsuna sighed and looked around. Spotting Lambo, he asked," How much did he drink...? " Lambo was rolling on the floor, flailing his arms wildly.

" Erm... About three bottles... " Chrome said. Ryohei suddenly shouted " EXTREME!... " before fainting.

" Oh my goodness... Remind me to lock up the wine cellar and everywhere that has beer whenever I'm out... You know what? We should just get a separate house for alcohols and make it far away from them. This is the third time that he's gone on a drinking rampage and dragged the others in it!... Thank God I reinforced the wall with steel plates before plastering it... " Tsuna sighed before continuing, " Chrome, please drag Mukuro back to his room and if you still feel fine, please get Lambo back to his own room too. I'll find a way to get the others back... Actually I think I'll leave Yamamoto and Gokudera alone. " The two were still snuggling up to each other.

Chrome got up on her feet and tried to get Mukuro to stand. With one arm around her shoulder, they moved towards the door slowly when Mukuro opened his eyes. " Tsunayoshi... What a cute little bunny... " Mukuro said, leaning towards Tsuna for a kiss. " Be mine tonight~ "

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and gave Mukuro a punch in the gut, causing him to black out. " Wow, I never thought this day would come where I punch someone and not get hit back. " Tsuna chuckled. " When he gets over with his hangover, don't tell him anything okay? "

" H... Hai... " Chrome said, meekly, a little shocked by Tsuna's action. Soon, she managed to _drag_ Mukuro off to his room. ( Since he blacked out, he can't move so of course he had to be dragged. )

" Now for... Hibari... " sighed Tsuna. He poked Hibari on the arm to make sure he was absolutely drunk and would not hit him. Hibari just grunted and swept the finger away. Relieved that it was safe, Tsuna pulled Hibari's arm over his shoulder and carried him out of the room.

Tsuna opened his room door with great difficulty and when he succeeded, he threw Hibari onto the bed. As he unbuttoned Hibari's shirt, a hand reached out and grabbed Tsuna's arm, pulling him down.

" Mmph!... " His face was against Hibari's chest and trying to get off just made Hibari grip harder. " Kyoya?... Please let go... I have to get you out of your clothes or they'll stink. " No reaction. Tsuna sighed and just stayed where he was. He could hear Hibari's heartbeat and feel his chest rising and falling slowly. After a few minutes, Tsuna carefully pushed Hibari's arm off and scrambled off him just in case. " What am I going to do with you?... "

Kneeling beside Hibari on the king-sized bed, Tsuna kept staring at the skylark's sleeping face and after a while he unwittingly inched closer and closer towards the other man's face. Tsuna ran his fingers through Hibari's smooth black hair before lightly kissing him.

" Wait, what am I doing? " Tsuna thought, quickly getting up, a blush of pink forming on his cheeks.

Hibari opened his eyes. " K... Kyoya?... Are you okay?... "

" Hnnn... "

_He looks so inviting... He would probably never show this kind of face in public..._ Tsuna smiled to himself.

" What... Are you smiling at?... Herbivore?... " Hibari murmured.

" Nothing~ " Tsuna started to unbutton the other man's shirt, revealing his pale skin.

" Mmm... "

" Today, I'll be top~ " the brunette leaned towards Hibari, licking the outer shell of his ear, the towards the lobe, biting it. The skylark moaned a little, arousing Tsuna. He started to caress the body below him and continued to lick him at his nape and gradually to his nipples, sucking on them lightly. A hand went down to Hibari's pants and took off everything. Stroking the slightly erect member, Hibari moaned again, this time it was louder.

" Kyoya... Aishiteru... " whispered Tsuna, kissing Hibari. The skylark was about to mumble something when Tsuna saw an opportunity to gain entrance to his mouth. The brunette's tongue explored every area of the hot cavern and Hibari's tongue reacted, and both danced, drowning in passion. As Tsuna broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva connected them, broken when he moved down to Hibari's weeping member. He licked the sides, then the tip, using his tongue to flick it playfully. Tsuna stopped and took his own clothes off.  
>" Ahh... " Hibari moaned as he spread his legs, giving Tsuna a full view of his lower body. The brunette blushed at the sight but shook it off quickly and went back on the bed, straddling the unconscious man. He was stroking his own member when a hand grabbed him.<p>

" Hurry... Up... " Hibari said with a light pink tint on his cheeks. _So vulnerable..._

" Hai, Kyoya~ " Tsuna stroked his own member faster and white liquid oozed out from the tip, dripping onto his hand and Hibari's body. He inserted two fingers into Hibari and scissored it slowly. Hibari gritted his teeth, his hands clutching at the clean, white sheets. As he pulled out his wet fingers, he inserted his own member in, causing Hibari to moan at the pressure. As Tsuna pumped faster and deeper, waves of pleasure surged through his body. " Ahhh!... Ahh... Nnngh... " Hibari panted, grabbing the panting brunette's hips, pulling him in. The contact made Tsuna shudder and as their skin grinded with each other. He could feel his that his member was about to burst and not long after, he let go and the white liquid spurted as he took it out, staining the sheets and Hibari's body. Both panted hard and the skylark pulled Tsuna in, resting his chin on his fluffly, unkempt hair with Tsuna's warm breath on his neck. " Tsunayoshi... "

~~~~~~~.

Urgh... What's this weight?... Hibari opened his eyes, blinking at the sunlight streaming in from the gaps of the curtain. He looked down and saw a brown tuft of hair in his way. " Tsunayoshi?... " Tsuna woke up and shifted off Hibari.

" Ah, sorry... " he sat up, rubbing his eyes cutely. Hibari frowned. Something's not right. He and the herbivore were naked in bed, in the herbivore's room, and that herbivore was on him. _On_. He tried to remember what had went on last night and the brief memories flooded back into his mind. Wait, that herbivore was on top? A vein popped and Hibari glared at the naked brunette beside him, fully exposed. A deathly aura gathered round Hibari and poor Tsuna tried to inch away but was pulled in by a strong hand.

" Herbivore, looks like I haven't trained you enough to know that I, a carnivore, will always be on top and you, a herbivore, will always be at the bottom. Time for your punishment. " he smirked, pushing Tsuna down on the bed. " Round two. "

Tsuna _gasped. This was going to be a long day..._


End file.
